character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoko Kuroki (Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
Summary Tomoko Kuroki is the main protagonist of the anime adaptation of the manga series No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular! or shortened to Watamote. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C physically, 10-C with pellet gun, at least 9-C with utility knife Name: Tomoko Kuroki, Momoko, Momoko Chan, "Queen", "Unpopular Girl" Origin: No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys Fault I'm Not Popular!/Watamote Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Socially Inept Human Teen, High School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Reaction Speed, Pain Suppression (Ignored the pain of her sprained ankle in order to trick Aomatsu), Social Influencing (Tricked Aomatsu. Fooled an entire club of kids that play a card game. Fooled her cousin Kiko Satozaki and has been doing it for years. Somehow got away with lying about her boyfriend), Minor Dream Manipulation (Made it to where she would have lustful dreams. Unknown if combat applicable), Minor Sound Manipulation with video recorder (Can record and replay sounds with her recorder. Such as when she used it to record her class and reviewed the audio afterwards. Unknown if combat applicable), Pellet Gun and Utility knife Usage, Skilled Video Game Player, Stealth (Often gets around unnoticed and on various occasions in the series often finds hiding spots), Minor Unpredictability Attack Potency: Below Average Human (Isn't very physically capable. Easily gets overpowered by the likes of her mother and brother. Was temporarily overpowered by a vacuum cleaner. Is physically a small and skinny teenager), Below Average Human with pellet gun (Pellet guns are normally this level), Street level with utility knife (Knives in general are typically this level) Speed: Normal Human movement speed (Outran Yu Naruse), possibly Subsonic reaction speed (When playing an arcade game she haven't played for years she was moved at speeds to where she looked like a blur), and possibly Subsonic+ attack speed with pellet gun Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Human Class Durability: Athlete level (Took hits from her brother Tomoki Kuroki who is athletic and is skilled in sports such as soccer) Stamina: Unknown (While she did outran her friend all the way to her house. She also once ran an unknown distance and ended up vomiting uncontrollably from it, making her stamina hard to pin down) Range: Standard melee range both physically and with utility knife, at least 10 meters with pellet gun Standard Equipment: School Uniform, Umbrella, Cell Phones, Headphones, Utility Knife, Pellet Gun, Purple Plush Intelligence: About Above Average (Despite her flaws, she can plan out schemes to get her way and fool others into believing what she wants them to think of her. Is particularly good at playing video games, such as when she got a perfect score on an arcade game she hasn't played for a while. Good at card games and is capable of cheating right under people's noses. Knows a ton about guns, since she wanted to be an arms merchant when she grew up) Weaknesses: Is extremely antisocial, has a dark outlook on life, perverted, at times acts before she thinks, overreacts to things, tends to be rather cowardly, desires to be popular, suffers from depression, is delusional Note: This profile only goes over the anime, not the original manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9